The present invention relates to a method of measuring teeth whiteness and, more particularly, to a method of generating a single numerical teeth whiteness value using a mobile device.
The current systems for measuring the whiteness of teeth are confusing and subjective. All existing systems, including the most pervasive Vita guide, do not cover all colors of the visible electromagnetic spectrum. As can be seen, there is a need for a standardized method of measuring teeth whiteness.